Studying Salad Fingers WIP
by tresson1
Summary: A Lady scientist studies the odd and weird creature known only as salad fingers.


Journal report: Day 1 Analyzes of the subject: Salad Fingers.

Dr. [ woman's name] first day report of the odd and strange creature known only as Salad Fingers. First, I must tell about the land for it doesnt seem to have any form of vegatizeion; not even grass or one flower. It's surpising this creature I've heard about can surivie such harsh contduion. Oh god! I met up with this strange creature and It's, or more likly he, is creepy and looks a creepy green color and looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks. I tried to commuesiate with him but I don't think he can hear me; all he talked about was rusty spoons.

So. I mearly watched and oservsed as he went into I'm guessing is his home. Very wore down and simple but then I saw a lil yellow creature come out of the house who had big eyes. Who are these creatures? How are they suriving here? I watched as the salad fingers chatted with the yellow creature. Salad Fingers called it a young child though for me it was hard to tell. I even wonder what Salad Finger's age or even if he's human, but I think he's britsh from the way he speaks. Interesting. The yellow creature spoke a language or sound I do not recognize but Salad Fingers seems to understand him. I watched them from a window as they spoke. Unfornately, I couldn't hear what they was saying but my understanding of these creatures so far is limited. I'll need more data as I study them.

Journal report: Day 2 Anyalzes of the subject: Salad Fingers

My second day of reports and I must say it never seem to rain here in this wasteland. Not even lil showers; which is lucky for me cause there's not much to use to make shelter out of and there seems to be no animals anywhere, which I guess shouldn't surpise me. I heard Salad Finger was was have some guests over to his house; which might be friends or hoply relatives. Sadly, as I looked through the winder of his house I saw it was jus finger puppets; poor creature. He was very polite to his "guests" and there names was as followed: Hubert Cumberdale, Marjory Stewart Baxter, and Jeremy Fisher. I wonder if these was friends he knew before thois place was destoried.

I often wonder what did happen to this land. Was there some kind of conflict that happened here bewteen maybe rival cities, nuclear wars, or did nature tooked a dark turn on this land. I hope he mention something about what happened here. Weird. Just as I was pondering I heard him asking what one of them tasted like and started sucking on one of the puppets. Eww. Weird. He seem to like Marjory; maybe that was his girlfriend at one point but he didn't seem tp like Hubert; maybe cheating boyfriend to him and Marjory. He suddenly spoke in a forein language I didn't regnoise.

I quickly tried to hide cause I saw someone coming by amd didn't ant to blow my cover though I don't think it would matter since no one see, to notice me as if I was from another world. I watched as Salad Fingers called to the man for help. Why, i wondered. I watched the scared man walk into his house and noticed that Salad Fingers had his stove opened. Dammit! I instantly knew what he was gonna do but I knew I couldn't interfear, but, dammit, you monster! He asked the lil man to try and turn the flame in the stove on; which the man did and He seemed to be thanking him. Maybe I was wrong. Uh Oh. I think Salad Finger is distraded by the nail on the wall. Ew. Rusty things will be the end of him!

I'm thinking he might be a odd masochist. I watched as he passed out on the floor. He seems to be dreaming right now and singing in his sleep and seems he sees the puppets in his dreams as well. He was asleep for a good few hours and looks very pale now. Unfornatly, I believe he just killed the man without knowing cause sounds likes hes forgotten about him. I think he has a extreme case of amnesia. He's really starting to scare and worry me. I feel so sorry for him to and wish I could help. End of report.

Journal report: Day 3 Anyalzes of the subject: Salad Fingers

Third day and I can't find any food around here; not even any healthy to eat bugs. Luckily they prepared me with some food but I worry of some of it spoiling before my project is finished; also I've looked and looked but seems to be no signs of water. Guess I shouldn't be surpised. I followed Salad Fingers to a lil area of the wasteland to what looked like it possibly was a forest. I often wonder if he actully can see me since he looks at me as he speaks. I saw some picking up a nettle plant by hand; which is a bad thing to do cause rashes when touched by bare hands, and he said he was enjoying the pleasures of the plant. Odd, though they can used for many things I don't see pleasures in a stinging plant, but then he's a masochist as I reported eariler so I guess I shouldn't question it.

Looks like he found a baby carriage and has put the plant in it and is kinda treating it like a baby. Odd. I quietly followed him. The hell? Some weird creature with what I'm guessing is clothes from a bbq restaunt, with a tall head, big forehead, and no arms run by me after Salad Fingers yelling! What the hell happened here!? I quickly ran back to Salad Fingers so I can cut the monster far at the past. I fear he might try to kill him. I looked inside and saw Salad Fingers sitting with the kettle then creature appeared next to me. Eww. It was weird but not as weird as watching Salad Fingers pleasure himself with the kettles. Eww! Shit! The creature seems pissed about something! I saw Salad Fingers go into another dream fanasty again as the creature ran.

I heard banging on the front door and saw the weird creature dead; from the looks of him, I'm assuming it's a him, he was banging his head against the door and Salad Finger invited him in even though he's dead. Can't he- No. I guess he can't tell the difference if he's unable to see me. Salad Fingers named the creature and him on a meat hook; don't know why. Ooookay? Now he's playing a flute for the dead body. *shivers* He's getting creeper and creeper by the day. I don't know if i can handle it much longer and might have to terminate the whole project.

Journal report: Day 4 Anyalzes of the subject: Salad Fingers

Dammit! I couldn't get any sleep last night after what happened. I'm scared someday he'll actully see me and might try to kill me. He may look weak but from all I know he might be fast and strong so I don't wanna disturb him at this point. What? Where is he? He's not in the house! I searched for him and found him wearing I think a french hat of some kind talking to a... a... freaky lil creature a big head with fresh stitchs on it's head and glassy eyes with one looking bigger then the other. What the fuck? What happened here! I wish there was some clue that could tell me how these creatures mutated like this.

Salad fingers seems to be scared of the lil creature and I can see why; also seems he wants to go to France but I don't see anyway to get there here and if I could I would take him to France just cause I'm feeling sorry for him. Shit! The lil creature is quick and I think it's inlove with Salad Fingers. *shivers* The lil creature is even scareier then Salad Fingers. All I can do right now is watch. Okay. So Salad Fingers ran from the lil creature, Thank goodness! That thing was the scarest thing I've so far here! I think Salad Fingers is mentioning another old friend as he talks to this bug. Oh. It's a sister! Interesting. So possbly he had a sister at one point; a lil sister. Was he the oldest? Eww. That heavy breathing and talking about her body doesn't help me like him right now. Huh?

There was a knock at the door. Huh? There's an old faucet tyied to a... Oh no! It's must a trap but there's nothing I can do! I know Salad Fingers will try to case it! Shit! I followed him for what seemed lik- FUCK! A bear trap! Oh shit! Oh shit! My subject! Shit! he's passed- Dammit! That weird creature again! It's trapped Salad Fingers! Well, Salad Fingers seems easily amused by the rusty bars in his tiny prision. Well, looks like Salad Fingers has a stalker; the creature prosed to him.

The hell? Ok, Salad Fingers just did a magic trick and escaped! Was he a magican? The hell? I watched as the creatured cried after exmazing the empty prision. Dammit! Now I'm feeling sorry for it too! What the fuck? Why are you all playing with my emotions!

Journal report: Day 5 Anyalzes of the subject: Salad Fingers.

Shit. I finally got some sleep after the past seeing some nightmare fueled weirdness here. *sigh* I must relax and remember why I'm here. But this whole damn place won't stop messing with me! Luckily, I heard Salad fingers was gonna have a picnic with someone, so hoply no freaky and fucked up creature won't come out and try to kill someone. Oddly, when he was making his imaginary phonecall he called the Hubert puppet Babara Logan Price. Hmm. I'm kinda wondering now if he's just making these names up. Sidenote, some odd reason he put on then took off some ragged dress for some random reason.

I watched from behind his house as he was having a pinic with a orange haired girl in a pink stained dress. Odd. She doesn't look mutated like that rest of these creatures; why does she still look human? I watched as they had their picnic and it seemed that Salad Fingers did most of the talking and even acted as voice for the girl. Maybe she's mute or Salad Fingers is very controlling. The hell? No, she's not mute! She spoke when this crow took his spoon but Salad Fingers is acting strangly. I'm guessing since he's been alone for some long he's used to be in controll and acting act the voice for everything and can't handle being around regular people I never saw that girl after that. Don't know what happened to her.

Journal report: Day 7 Anyalzes of the subject: Salad Fingers.

I skipped a few days cause the recet events though weird and interesting but was kinda short; like this new puppet named Jeremy Fisher, Salad Fingers talking to this old tiolet in the fields, or him eating... I'm guessing his twin. Not sure who Jeremy is yet but for all I know that twin could be any of the names he's mentioned before. He also been mention some Great War; which could be the reason this place looks abandoned. I was watching him with the Marjory puppet eating the dirt when he found the Hubert puppet; I've also been noticing these puppets seem to be moving on there own when I'm not looking. Hmm. Maybe I'm becoming paranoid.

Eww. He found a dead body. He thinks it's his older brother but for all I know that body is years old; maybe older then him. Eww. He took the dead body inside and dressed it up. I can't stand the stench it leaves! How can he not notice the smell? He keeps calling it Kenneth; name of brother probably but I'm starting to question these names and his sanity. I watch as he tries to have dinner with the dead body and talks about being a singer back in the day at diffrent places. Later that night, I watched as he said goodbye to the dead body and telling he hopes to see it surivive the Great War as he sings to it. The fuck! What the hell? D..Did I just see him singing on stage in a dress?

Shit! Now he's mind is affecting me!


End file.
